Broken
by Aoba's Potential Stalker
Summary: Black Star has always been there for Soul. Soul has been keeping a huge secret from him. When Soul finally tells, will Black Star still think of him the same way? Rape. BSxS
1. The Nightmare

This is a fanfic ive been wanting to write for a while now ^^ Ive just never gotten enough courage to write it and post it. So i put it up and hopefully people will like it :3 And this will be in Soul's P.O.V the whole story, maybe Black*Star at some points.

This story is pretty much a hurt/comfort with Soul an Black*Star. Soul was raped by his father before he moved to Death City and he hasnt told anyone but he ends up telling Black*Star without thinking. R&R :3

-  
_  
I was roughly shoved against the headboard of my bed. Hands pinned above my head._

"Dad! What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled furiously. He's never did anything like this before, what was he going to do?

"Aww come in Soul, i just want to spend some time with my son." He tightened his grip on my wrist, smirking.

I tried to get out if his killer grip, my wrist were probably bruised or was going to be bruised.

"Dad, this isnt funny let me go." I replied in a deadly tone. I was hoping that i was intimidating him when i was really scared about what he planned to do to me. He didnt say anything and released his grip. I pulled my hands to my chest rubbing them with opposite hands. He got off the bed and left.

I sighed in relief. "That was scary" I said to nobody in preticular. The uneasy feeling left my chest as i got quiet again. I layed down on my bed bringing the covers up to my chest. After laying there on the verge of sleep, the door to my room opens and i quickly look over to my door. My dad is standing in the door way, locking the door behind him. The uneasy feeling came back, my dad wasnt the kind of man to be nice. He was actually a dick and i hated him.

He started to walk toward me hands coming back infront of him revieling a pair of silver handcuffs. I felt a sweat drop fall down my face. I pulled the covers off slowly backing away. I backed away to far falling off the bed. Everything was a blur and all i saw was my dad pulling me up onto the bed. I didnt give him a chance to get the handcuffs on me. I kicked him in the face and quickly made a dash for the door. I made it to the door, my hands shaking like mad making it hard for me to unlock the door. I managed to get it unlocked but i was pulled back when my dad grad me by the hair, hard. I groaned in pain when i was pulled onto the bed. Hands pulled above my head again, this time attached to the headboard.

"Good thing i stoped by the station today." He grinned at me and climbed ontop of me, I was squirming around hoping he would get off.

"Youre sick..." i said trying to defend myself even though i was really scared now. My dad was a strong man, he had decent sized muscles, short black hair and red eyes. Just like mine. I hated him so much, and i hated my eyes more. Every time i looked in the mirror it reminded me of him.

"Thats not nice Soul. Learn you manners, or will i have to teach them to you." Show off his teeth, they were an ugly dull yellow color. He always smoked and i wondered and hoped if he was going to die from it soon. But he didnt die soon enough.

"Fuck you." I state, full of hate.

"Hmmm, such fowl language for a twelve year old, my my my, and im afraid you will be the only thing fucked tonight my dear son." His smile grew.

I felt my heart stop for a second, my throat go totally as i let out a shaky breath. He finds this funny and laughs. He leaned over and started to undo my yellow and black jacket. I pull at the handcuffs, squirming under him. "Ss-stop!" i yell hopelessy, i couldnt do anything about it my arms were restrained and he was sitting in top of me. He unbutoned my jacket and pulled it up relalising he couldnt pull it off because of the handcuffs.

"Oh no, we have a slight problem. I'll be right back." He got off of me and walked out of the room. 'Shit! I cant turn my arm into a scythe!' When i tried to turn my arm into a scythe to break out of the handcuffs i found out the hard way that i couldnt. I pulled at the cuffs as hard as i could, hoping they would break. But with my luck, they didnt. Whil trying to think of a way to get out of this mess i didnt even realise that my dad had come back with a knife. I felt more sweat fall down my face. I was already sweating like crazy. As he put the knife down on the night stand next to me, he went to crawl ontop of me i quickly kick my foot in his face for the second time. He fell back grunting in pain as he made contact with the floor. 'At least i hit him, maybe the kick will knock him out' i thought to myself watching the floor that my father was currenly laying on. He sat up holding his bloody nose. He picked up a tissue from the night stand and wiped  
the blood away. As he threw the bloodied tissue away he also reached for the knife. He walked over to my side where i tried to kick him again but i couldnt bend my leg like that. He bent over and sniffled, then put the knife at my cheek.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be my dear Soul." Bringing the knife down on my cheek and slicing my skin. I yelled as i felt the sharp pain in my cheek and a warm substance slide down my face. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly to try to make the pain go away, i realised i made a mistake as my father crawled back ontop of me. 'Fuck, damn it Soul' i thought to myself as i opened my eyes again looking at my dad, he leaned over and started cutting the sleeves of my jacket off.

"P-please dont do this" I pleaded while he laughed and threw my deformed jacket onto the floor.

"Now why would i do that? I already have you where i want you." He was still leaned over working on cutting off my shirt.

"I hate you..." I felt tears stining at the corner of my eyes. He wasnt hurting me physically, yet. But he was hurting me on the inside. 'How could any sick fuck want to rape his child? He is a sick and hopeless bastard and so he decides to take it out on me... It isnt fair-' i was cut from my thoughts when i felt hands pulling at my pants.

"No d-dad! Please! Leave m-me alon-ne! I studder trying not to cry. He looked at me with an evil smirk as i felt tears fall down my face. He stops unbutoning my pants which makes me have a little bit of hope. But that hope is shattered as leans over and licks my tears away.

"Nngh! Dad stop it! This isnt r-right!" I yell wishing i could push him away. He leans back and go's for my pants again. I start quirming again hoping he will stop. I didnt want this at all. This is disgusting, this is wrong. As i was squirming and moving around i instanly stop and swallow, throat going dry again noticing how hard he is. He removes my pants leaving me in only crimson boxers.

"You're very handsom son, im proud to you're father." He stated cheerfully.

"I hate you... Im not proud to be you're son. L-leave me a-alone." Choking on my sobs.

"That hurts my feelings Soul." He started to remove his shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor followed by his pants and boxers reveling his erection. I gulped looking away quickly. His hands trailed down to my boxers, pulling them off.

"Let the fun begin." He positioned himself and thrusted into me dry.

I screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"AHH!" i scream jerking up into a sitting position in my bed. Sweat falling down my face. I put my hands on my head, breathing heavily and trembling.

"Soul! Soul are you okay?" Maka said knocking on the door and walking in. She gasped, i must looked pretty messed up. She sat down on the side of the bed making the matress sink in a little while making a small squeak sound. I look over at her with wide eyes. I quickly calm down knowing it was a dream. I stopped shaking and my breathe went back to its normal pace.

I give her a half-hearted smile. "Im fine, just had a nightmare. Thats all."

She stared at me with worry filled eyes. "O-okay... But you would tell me if something was wrong..., right?" She put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it alittle. I tense under the hand, i know its just Maka, but i dont like it when people touch me. Ever since 'the inncodent'. She moves her hand away when she noticed i tensed at the touch.

"Yeah, Maka." I give her a reasuring smile. I take a quick glance at the clock, its 4:27 a.m.

"Alright, try to get some sleep. Okay?" She said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, i'll try." 'But not succeed' i thought to myself laying back down. I pulled the covers as close to my chest as possible.  
I sighed. How could i fall back asleep?

I layed there doing nothing but trying to fall back asleep for two hours.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I pull my hand out from under the covers and hit the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. Ughh... I have school today. I pull the covers and sit up. I walk over to my closet picking out my black and yellow jacket, blue under shirt, and crimson pants along with a pair of black socks and headband. I smiled looking at the headband reminding me about how i got my head band. Black Star made it for me for my 13th birthday. (im currently 14) And yes, Black Star 'MADE' it for me. I trail my finger over the blue patch with the word 'Soul' writen on it in black. Looking at it and not really noticing how much it means to me until now. Its weird, but i dont know why i just realised it. I come back to my sences and head into the bathroom.

Quickly changing, i walk over to brush my teeth and hair. After brushing my teeth i look into the mirror, i look terrible. Dark circles under my eyes. I sighed, and try not to worry about it. While fixing my hair i was thinking about staying home but i remembered that i couldnt. I already missed about 2 weeks of school throughout the year and i couldnt risk failing because of my absences. Ploping my headband on i walk out of the bathroom and out of my room into the living room or 'family room' whatever you want to call it. I sit down on the couch waiting for Maka. We always walk to school together. Tapping my finger impatiently on the arm of the couch, Maka walks into the living room. Im to tired to notice that she frowned at me, but i saw it at the corner of my eye. 'Here comes the 'are you okay?' '

"Hey Soul, Are you okay?" She took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Mhhm, can we just go to school?" I get up and walk into the kitchen grabbing a strawberry pop-tart from the kitchen cabinet. Tearing the wrapper off, i start to munch on one of the two pop-tarts and handing the other to Maka. She takes it happily and stands up as we leave our apartment.

"Are you sure you dont want to stay home?" Maka broke the silence between us.

"I cant stay home Maka." I sighed "Ive already missed to much school this year, i cant fail because of absences."

"Oh... Sorry" She said, i look over and shes frowning. I look at my semi-eaten pop-tart and wrap the strawberry goodness back into the silver wrapper and put it in my pocket.

"No need to be sorry, its my fault for skipping and being sick" I said giving her a smile.

There was no more talking untill we made it to school. The first person we saw was Kid.

"Hey guys..." He looked over at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay Soul?" I sighed

"Yes, im fine. Just didnt sleep last night. Thats all" i half lied. I would never tell anyone what happened a couple years back.

"I'll see you guys in class, bye!" He ran back into the building.

"This is going to get very annoying" I headed toward school with Maka following. When we got into the building we saw Liz and Patti. They started to walk towards us, worries expersions plastered on there faces. When they finally made it over to us i answer there question before they even ask it.

"Im fine..." followed by a sigh. I hate attention and i always will. I walked away heading toward the class room. Maka stayed behind with Liz and Patti descusing something. A little down the hallway i notice a spiky blue haired teen running towards me. I was alittle happy to talk to Black Star, he was my best friend.

"Hey Soul, Kid told me you looked sick. Hmmm, you look more like Near from Death Note" He ruffled my hair and i laughed. He always knew how to brighten my day. Even though i feel like shit.

I smile at him "Nah, im just really tired thats all." I said heading to the classroom so i could put my head down and possibly get a quick nap. I enter the classroom, Black Star standing next to me, I look up at my usual seat and notice its ocupied.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We get to pick new seats." He said smiling and grabing me by my wrist and pulling me to the back of the class room. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. But it quickly went away knowing that Black Star would never hurt me. We find seats next to eachother in the back of the classroom. The second i sat down i folded my arms and put my head down.

"Wow, you must be really tired." I couldnt see Black Star's face when he said this, my face ocupied in my arms.

"You state the obvious BlackStar! Im so proud, im gonna give you a cookie at lunch." i mumbled into my arms in a sarcastic tone.

"Awww man! Now i want a cookie."

I remembered about the left over pop-tart in my pocket. "I have a half eaten pop-tart if you want it." waiting for a response, head still in my arms on the desk.

"What flavor?" I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. I cant help but smile too and lift my head up rubbing my eyes.

"Strawberry" reaching im my pocket and releasing the thin treat, i didnt hesitate to hand it to him. Strawberry was one of his favorites.

He gently took it from my hands and started eating it.

I put my arms back down on my desk, my head ontop if my arms trying to fall asleep. Hoping not to have the nightmare i had last night.

-

Woah! My first rape fic! So scary .  
Tell me what you think. And give me some advice :3 and dont worry all you BSxS lovers XD there will be plenty of it soon enough. I just wanted to get a little MakaxSoul for the people who like that. I felt bad writing this DX im a bad person T.T just kidding x3 until next time...

~Soul's Potential Stalker


	2. Sorry!

Im am very sorry my dear reviewers D: But I will not be able to update this story for awhile. The reason I can not update is because I got punished for bad grades on my final exams. As soon as I get my I-pod back, I will write another chapter as soon as I can. The only reason im writing this 'apology' is because I asked my mom if I couldchange my facebook status XD But again, I am veeery sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible.

P.S. The reason I have spelling errors and stuff is because I write all my chapters and story on my I-Pod touch and it doesn't have spelling check on 'Notes'. If you have an I-Pod, you probablly (or hopefully understand) If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask :3 just send me a pm or something.

~Soul's Potential Stalker


	3. The Truth

Thank you my dear reviewers for you're…. Reviews 8D I doesn't matter how many I get, just the fact that people like my story make me happy :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... Wait what? Oh yeah... Never mind D8

Black*Stars P.O.V

Man... Class is so boring. I wasn't really paying attention to Dr. Stein, just doodling on my paper Stein had given us for are written exam. Which was a few weeks away.

Taping my pencil on the edge of the table, I heard something that sounded like a... Whimper?

Looking around trying to find the source, nobody seemed to notice it. Still looking around, my eyes landed on Soul. He was still sleeping but he had a stressed look on his face. A puzzling expression spreads on my face. Watching him sleep, he gets less noisy after a little while. What is he dreaming about?

The rest of class was boring as always, me not paying attention, Maka always calling out correct answers being the smart kid of the class other than Ox. _Ugh _he annoys me, and Kid, he just sat there trying to write his name symmetrically on his paper. And last _but not least_, Soul; who was still sleeping. I'm still curious about why he was making funny noises earlier, but I didn't want to wake him up.

The bell rings signaling the end of class, and the end of the boring school day.

Outside, me and Tsubaki walked home together like always.

There was a comfortable silence between us, but was quickly broken.

"Hey, Tsubaki?" I ask, wanting to know if she anything about what happened, or if she heard anything about Soul.

"Yes Black Star?" she asked in her squeaky voice that I was used to

I fiddle with my thumbs a little looking down at them. "Do you know anything about Soul? I mean he fell asleep today in class and he was making noises in his sleep like he was having a nightmare…"

It was quiet between us for a moment, but she soon answered my question.

"Umm, sorry Black Star, but I didn't hear anything today, from Soul at least."

I growled in frustration wanting to know what was up with Soul, his is my best friend damn it!-

Tsubaki broke my train of thought "Maybe you could go see him in a little while." She said it in her normal comforting voice.

That was a good idea! I will go visit him later.

_At Home~_

I sit on my bed, thinking of what I should do to pass the time. Maybe play my x-box or something. I sigh, I'm really worrying about Soul, I don't know why, I just feel really protective around him. I mean were just friends right? Yeah, of course! Were just friends!

Getting tired of waiting, I get undressed out of my normal attire switching to my orange tank-top and long tan pants. Before I leaved I grabbed my chocolate axe and spray some on. Man that stuff smells good~

I throw my other clothes into the laundry basket for Tsubaki to wash. I head out of my room to find her sitting on the couch reading. I don't understand how anybody enjoys reading. Ehh, whatever.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm leaving now." I state, opening the door hearing her say her 'goodbye' as I close the door.

Walking down the street to Maka and Soul's apartment, I kick a rock out of boredom, watching it fly a couple feet ahead of me. I put my hands in my pocket for the rest of the walk.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door. Waiting a couple seconds , Maka opened the door looking up at me with a surprised look on her face.

She opened the door allowing me to walk through. "Black Star? What are you doing here?"

I look at her not really answering her question. "Where's Soul?" I ask looking around the apartment, not seeing him.

"He's sleeping" She simply stated "Hey Black Star? Have you noticed anything weird about Soul the past few days?" She had an uneasy look on her face. Does this mean that she also noticed that was something was up with Soul?

"Actually… Yeah, I have… and that's why I'm here. Have you noticed anything weird?" I ask wanting to hear what she knew.

She looked down to the ground and sighed "Yeah, he woke up screaming the another night."

It was quiet for a minute between us, until I broke the silence "He was making funny noises in class today when he was sleeping, something must be really bothering him."

She growled under her breathe, I could tell she was upset almost as much as me. **Almost**.

That's it! I don't care if he's sleeping! I'm going to find out what's bothering _my_ Soul! Yeah! I said it! MY Soul! I start walking towards his room when Maka stops me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked a little worried.

"Simple. I'm going to find out what's been going on with him." I walk down the small hallway, Maka waiting in the living room.

I slowly open the door to his room and the first thing I see is Soul crawled into a tiny ball on his bed. Why is he like this? I ask as I make my way over to his sleeping form and sat at the end of his bed. As soon as I sat down he turned and whimpered. Like from earlier. Maybe if I sit here for a minute he'll say something.

I sat there for a minute just watching him sleep. I know that sounds really wrong… but, yeah I don't care. I started playing with my thumbs waiting for something.

"No please.." I quickly look over at him to see if he's awake or I'm just going crazy. Nope, I'm not going crazy. He actually just said 'no please' in his sleep. I felt my heart stop for a second. What is he dreaming about? Maybe I should wake him up? I'm not sure. I nibble on my nail for a minute trying to think of what to do. Should I get Maka?

What he said next made me go ghost white.

"Dad please…" He whimpered again and moved around again. And now his hand were above his head, as if someone was pinning him with…with Handcuffs or something! I can't take this anymore! I lean over and grab his wrist trying to wake him up, which wasn't the greatest idea as he toke both hands and grabbed my wrist and he dug his nail into my wrist. Hard.

I think he actually broke some skin on my wrist making me bleed.

"Soul! Wake up damnit!" I yell not to loud. Then his eyes quickly open as he shoots up into a sitting position. He must of realized what he was doing to me as he quickly releases my wrist. He looks terrible, he's covered in sweat and he's panting heavily. I have never been so confused in my life. What's going on with his dad that causes him to have bad enough nightmares to wake up in a cold sweat?

I couldn't think any further when I was practically tackled as Soul pulled me into a killer grip hug.

"I'm s-so sorry Black S-star!" He yelled not releasing his grip. Sorry for what? What did he do?

"Soul, you didn't do anything" I state as he mumbles something against my neck that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Soul, you have to tell me what happened. What were you dreaming about?" He stiffens as I ask this question, but I put my arms around my trembling friend, trying to make him feel better.

It was quiet for a minute before he said anything "I c-can't" He is still holding onto me with his killer grip. I don't plan to let him go any time soon anyway.

We sit there for awhile so he can have some time to cool down. He's still trembling a little, but he speaks up.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"What are you sorry for? If it's about the wrist, I don't care. I'm only worried about you right now." It was true, nothing else mattered right now.

His breathing went back to its normal pace. Good, he calmed down.

He didn't answer my question, so I asked another.

"Soul, will you please tell me what's going on?" His head is on the crook of my neck so I place me head against his.

"I can't…" This is his second time saying 'I can't', normally I would be annoyed, but I can't be annoyed at his trembling body. I feel so bad, and that's why I need to find out. So I could help him!

"Soul, listen to me-" I grab his chin gently pulling it up so I could look him in the eyes. And I now noticed that he tears streaming down his face. He… he was crying? I felt even worse as my heart tightened in my chest. My instincts took over as my other free hand moved up to his check to wipe away a few stray tears. I felt like I was going to start crying also.

"Please don't cry. You have to tell me what's going on. Were best friends! We tell each other everything! Right?" I'm trying not to make him feel guilty, but I really want, and _need_ to know.

His face dropped and he tried not to look me directly in the eyes. But he did speak up. He removed his arms from around me and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

He had a terrified look on his face, like I was going to hit him or something.

"My… my dad." He simply stated, still trying to avoid my gaze.

Okay, so it is something about his dad. But what could his dad do to make him cry?

"What did your dad do?" His eyes widen as he looks up at me again. His terrified look turned more terrified.

"I c-cant tell you! You wouldn't want to be around me anymore!" He started trembling again as he finished "You would just throw me away like the piece of trash I am."

I couldn't believe my ears. Why would I abandon him? Why does he think I would? Now it was my turn to pull him into a tight hug as I wrap my arms around him protectively.

"I would never do that to you." I whisper into his hair. He wraps his arms around me and I feel my shirt get a little wet. He was crying again. I'm so clueless right now. I still have no idea what's going on until I realize what happened to him between him and his dad.

"Soul… Did your d-dad rape you?" I was now trembling. W-was this true? Did his dad actually rape him? It made sense! He cried 'dad' in his sleep and he was shaking like a leaf right now I was hoping not, but he was crying so bad right now and I've never actually seen him cry before. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach when he replies.

"Y-yes" He started to cry even harder into my tear stained shirt as he said that one word.

That sick son of bitch! Who the hell would want to hurt their own child? It doesn't make any sense! I felt anger rise in my stomach as I just wanted to hurt someone. But there's no one else around other than Soul, and I would never hurt him. I just thought. Where was everyone when this happened? And how many times?

"When was everyone when this happened?" I stated without really thinking, just wanting the truth.

It took him a good minute to actually stop sobbing and me rubbing his back in a comforting manner before he answered.

"My mom… died a w-while ago and Wes was with his f-friends"

I didn't respond after that, just me trying to take in everything that was going on. Soul broke the silence. He was still clinging onto me like a lost child.

"I should of listened t-to Wes." His grip got a little tighter around me. If it would of gotten any tighter, I would of probably not been able to breathe. I didn't move knowing that he was really upset right now and he needed the comfort.

"What did he tell you?" I ask out of curiosity.

"He asked me if I wanted to go with him to hang out with his friends. But I said 'no' because I don't like being around people, except for you." He sniffled and I kissed him on his forehead in a comforting way. He didn't seem to mind thank god. I didn't want to make him start crying again. I look down at his face, that is now hiding in my shirt and I could see a slight hue of pink across his cheek.

"I want you to know that you are not trash" I whisper in his ear.

"And I would never leave you."

And done! :D

Guess what? I got a laptop! 8D And now there shouldn't be spelling mistakes anymore. YAY!

DO you like it so far? If you do, then leave a review! Pwease! ^w^

Onto reviews C:

**Kal-orne-** (Anonymous) Did this chapter answer your question? I hope so :D And thank you for being the first reviewer of my story :3 I love reviews =] They makes me feel happy 83

**MissIceyShadow-** Sorry for taking awhile to update *sweatdrops* I got punished DX But I hope this chapter was okay ;3 Thanks for reviewing :D

**MelissaBrokenhearted- **Sorry for the spelling mistakes )= Like I said, I was typing on my ipod and now that I have a laptop, there shouldn't be spelling mistakes anymore :3 Thanks for the review!

**KittyAttack-** Thanks for agreeing with me :D Ipods are very annoying to type with DX Thanks for your review :D

**Ryogasasaki-** T-T is right! XD

**NOOOO-** (Anonymous) Thank you very much! Compliments like that are what keep me writing :D They motivate me X3 so that you very much for your compliment and review :3

Bye for now :D *gives all readers and reviewers virtual cookies*

!

Soul's Potential Stalker~


End file.
